Yo Amo el Fútbol
by HappyMonster
Summary: Edward un gran fan del Mundial que como cualquier otro, no puede pensar en otra cosa en esta época. A diferencia de su esposa. ¿Que hará ella para tener su atención? Lemon. TH One-Shot


_Advertencia: Nada es mio, solo la historia._

_Contiene Lemon, asi que ya sabes xD, bajo tu propio riesgo!_

**Edward POV**

Estaba aquí en el sillón, haciendo lo que más me gustaba...

No existe nada más apasionante...

Más salvaje...

Más adictivo...

Como estar frente a tu televisor viendo la Copa Mundial de Fútbol.

Había esperado cuatro años. Si, 4 miserables años esperando este magnifico suceso, y aunque a Estados Unidos ya lo habían sacado del mundial, aún quedaba Inglaterra, que igual es de mis favoritos. No me pierdo ni un solo partido. Hubiera ido a Sudáfrica a verlo en vivo, pero mi trabajo en el Hospital no me dejaba pero siempre me escapaba de mi oficina, hacia la cafetería a ver el partido que estuviera. Aunque otra de las razones por las cuales no fui a Sudáfrica fue mi esposa, digamos que a ella no le gusta mucho el fútbol, ni cualquier deporte...

Bella Swan, la mujer perfecta para mi desde que la conocí hace ya 5 años, delgada, pálida tanto como yo, con unos hermosos ojos similares a un exquisito chocolate... Y bueno... también unos pechos grandes, redondos. Y ni hablar de su trasero que tantas noches me saca de quicio, somos realmente activos en esos ámbitos.

Aunque no me quiero salir del tema, estoy realmente cómodo viendo el partido de Alemania vs. España, tengo mi preferencia hacia Alemania, pero aun no se ve novedad en el campo. O no estoy muy seguro de que la haya, no estoy poniendo mucha atención al ver a mi esposa caminando de un lado hacia otro que me esta poniendo nervioso. ¿Que estará planeando? En fin, lo averiguare cuando se acabe el partido... ¡Oh! Mejor aun, ella ya viene hacia mi.

- ¿Que te sucede amor? Has estado revoloteando por toda la casa. - Dije sin despegar mi mirada del televisor.

- ¡Edward, no quiero que veas hoy el fútbol! - Encima se pone en frente de la tele.

- Quitate Bella, no me dejas ver el par... - Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, se había puesto una top mega sexy pegada a su estrecho cuerpo de la selección de Inglaterra se notaban sus pezones duros atreves de esa delgada tela, traía también un mini-short azul que me daba entender claramente que no traía bragas. Tentador. Y unos tacones como de 10 centimetros. Bueno no era la mejor combinación, pero nunca la había visto vestida... tan... sexy.

- Entonces... ¿Te gusta?. - Agh. Incluso su voz sonaba mas sexy de lo habitual. Me estaba poniendo duro como roca.

- Ehmm si, bastante...- Me perdí en sus pechos hasta que alcancé a ver algo en el televisor... - ¡FUERA DE LUGAR! Agh. Eso no fue gol, no puede contarlo como gol. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- ¡Edward! ¿Podrías ponerle un poco de atención a tu esposa que esta excitada por ti ahora? - Lograba ver un poco de la pantalla moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados. Bueno algo era algo.

- Si yo también Bella... - Conteste como autómata, es que... Agh, ¡Solo una vez en 4 años era el mundial!

- No piensas pararte de ahí. ¿Cierto? Bien. - No podía pararme, es decir... Se estaba poniendo interesante, al fin parecía que estos jugadores se estaban moviendo.

- No es eso amor... es solo que ahora esta el fútbol, cuando sea medio tiempo juro que te daré TAN duro que... - Deje de hablar al ver a mi Bella, ahi arrodillada entre mis piernas, desabrochando mi pantalón, lentamente... tan seductora como siempre.

- ¿Qu- Que haces Be-Bella? -

- ¿No es obvio? Si tu no respondes con palabras, espero que lo hagas con actos. - De ahí, no supe si hablo mas o que. Lo único que sentía eran sus delicadas manos dándole placer tortuoso a mi miembro. Eran movimientos repetitivos pero fuertes, empezaba desde la punta y hacia arriba. Tan jodidamente caliente, que si no fuera porque me vería realmente patético, me corro ahí mismo.

Después de masturbarme un poco, abrió su hermosa y estrecha boca hacia mi polla urgida, la fue metiendo poco a poco, tragándosela como un puto caramelo, y yo aquí muriéndome de placer.

Sus movimientos frenéticos.

Dentro. Afuera. Dentro. Afuera.

Yo la jalaba del cabello para indicarle como YO quería, empecé a embestir su boquita con mi polla, que ella solo atinaba a soltar gemidos ahogados por mi verga.

Esto era el cielo. Pero al puta felicidad no dura mucho, y mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, escuche un ¡Pop! y...

_Gol_

Grite, mientras Bella se trago todo, si todo mi semen, como la putita deliciosa que era.

_- Si señores y señoras, Alemania metio Gol, la trifulca esta alegre & las vuvuzelas no dejan de sonar, con esto se acaba el primer tiempo-_

Eso fue lo único que necesite para aventar a mi mujer hacia la alfombra.

- Mmm... Si Eddie - Dijo, mientras me posicionaba arriba de ella.

Prácticamente le arranque el top que traia. Sin brassier, Dios eres bueno. Empecé a devorarle sus pezones que ya hace rato me andaban provocando. Ella no para de gemir, y no gemía precisamente bajo... Pero a quien chingados le importaba.

No se supe en que momento ella me había quitado la camiseta, y sinceramente no me preocupaba.

Ella me jalaba del pelo, mientras yo le besaba su delicado cuello y mis manos iban bajando hacia su trasero. _Tan firme._ Lo apreté unas veces, mientras le frotaba mi erección, mas bien mi grande erección atreves de la tela del short, y besaba esa boca, mordiendo en ocasiones. Hasta que no aguante mas y se lo quite, lo arroje por donde cayera, y creo que cayó en la ventana... Emm... No importa, ya no aguantaba mas.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Te quiero aden... - No la deje acompletar, la empecé embestir fuertemente sosteniendome de sus caderas, a ella hasta le faltaba el aire. ¡JA!. Soy jodidamente bueno.

Llevábamos un ritmo duradero, cuando salia de ella, ya quería volver a entrar, su estrecho coño no me dejaba en paz, asi que tuve que apoyarme en un codo, para seguirle dando placer hasta que toque un punto escencial...

- ¡EDWAARD! - Ese grito fue música para mis oídos, y espero que todos los vecinos la hayan escuchado, para que sepan lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos.

- Mi Bella, eso fue... -

- Perfecto -

- Iba a decir que caliente, pero también eso. -

_"Regresamos después de un descanso a continuar con el partido, España vs. Alemania. ¿Quién ganara?"  
_

- Vas a ver el partido. ¿Cierto? - Dijo mientras agarraba los pedazos de su ropa.

Bueno. No todo en la vida es fútbol.

- Prefiero ver el resumen en la noche, ahora tu ven aquí -

Y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente...

Salvajemente...

Y adictivamente...

* * *

Finito! Lo hice en 15 min. se los juro D: haha, detesto el fútbol, pero tengo que admitir que es un buen tema de conversación, y que nadie esta absuelto de este tema, así que... espero que les haya gustado (:

No se mucho de fútbol, ni de ortografia xD, asi que si ven algún error de cualquiera de los dos... diganme ;)

_**¿Comentarios, critica, sugerencia, bomba atomica?**_

Un review please(:

Por cierto que vi Eclipse el otro dia, & asi D: haha mucho Sexo&Violencia u.u bien genial.

OK, OK GANÓ ESPAÑA, PERO YO NO LO SABIA AL ESCRIBIR EL FIC, OK? NO SOY DIOS ¬¬" SOY TAN COOL COMO EL PERO NO SOY EL D: asi que 0 reclamos por eso sep? u_u


End file.
